Adamantium Smokebarrel
Adamantium Jörgenson Smokebarrel III (or Adam), is the younger brother of Boney Smokebarrel. He lives in Sambar at the Smokebarrel estate. Adam recently used his trust fund to fund an expedition to Chult. His expedition has resulted in his air ship, the Star Goddess, crash-landing in the jungle. Adam always looked up to his older brother Boney, and has grown more adventurous over the past five years as the tales of Boney & Kibbles' adventures reached Sambar. While he respects his brother, he wants to have his own adventures to receive the same respect from the Smokebarrel family. Character Sheet Character Name: 'Adamantium Jorgenson Smokebarrel III (Adam) '''Race: '''Rock Gnome '''Class & Level: '''Peacekeeper Gunslinger 4 '''Background: '''Noble '''Gender: '''Male '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Size: '''Small '''AC: '''18 (Half-Plate) '''Initiative: '+4 '''Max HP: 32 Speed: '''30 '''Experience Points: 6,000 Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: '''+2 '''Saving Throws: '''Dexterity +7, Charisma +6 '''Skills: '''Acrobatics +6, History +5, Insight +2, Perception +2, Persuasion +6, Stealth +7 '''Passive Insight: '''12 '''Passive Perception: '''10 '''Armor & Shields: '''Light armor, medium armor '''Tools & Kits: '''Tinker's tools, dice, cards, manacles '''Weapons: '''Simple weapons, firearms (+2) '''Languages: Common, Gnomish, Feline, Elvish, Halfling, Dwarvish Attacks Melee Attack Bonus: '''+1 '''Melee Finesse Bonus: +7 Ranged Attack Bonus:+7 Short Sword. Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., 1 target. Hit: 7 (1d4 + 5) slashing damage. Revolver. Ranged Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, range 25/100 ft., 1 target. Hit: 13 (2d6 + 6) piercing damage. Reload (6 shots) Features & Traits Darkvision: Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Gnome Cunning: You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. Artificer’s Lore: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. Tinker: You have proficiency with artisan’s tools (tinker’s tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: Clockwork Toy. This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. Fire Starter. The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. Music Box. When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song’s end or when it is closed. - Adam's music box Position of Privilege: Thanks to your noble birth, people are inclined to think the best of you. You are welcome in high society, and people assume you have the right to be wherever you are. The common folk and merchants make every effort to accommodate you and avoid your displeasure, and other people of high birth treat you as a member of the same social sphere. You can secure an audience with a local noble if you need to. Gunsmith: 'At the 1st level, you can create firearms and craft bullets for all types of firearms. You are not limited by the normal 5gp per day rule for crafting firearms and bullets. ''Crafting Firearms: You can craft a firearm for a cost in raw materials equal to half the price of the firearm. Crafting a firearm in this way takes 1 day of work for every 100 gp of the firearm’s total price. Crafting Ammunition: You can craft bullets and pellets for a cost in raw materials equal to 10% of the price. Crafting bullets takes 1 day of work for every 50 gp of ammunition. '''Grit: '''At the 1st level, a Gunslinger has a number of Grit points equal to their Charisma Modifier (minimum 1). The number of Grit points the Gunslinger has can never exceed their Charisma Modifier. The Gunslinger can regain Grit points in the following ways: * Completing a short or long rest: Upon completion or a short or long rest, the Gunslinger regains all spent Grit points. * Critical Hit with a Firearm: Each time the Gunslinger scores a Critical Hit with a Firearm attack, they regain 1 Grit point. * Killing Blow with a Firearm: When the Gunslinger reduces a creature to 0 or fewer hit points with a Firearm attack, they regain 1 Grit point. * Gunslinger’s Charm: When the Gunslinger succeeds on any Charisma check on another person, they regain 1 Grit point. * Archetype Grit Regain: See your Archetype Grit Regain for description. '''Deeds: '''Gained at the 1st level, Gunslingers use Grit points to perform Deeds. Some deeds are instant bonuses or attacks, while others are bonuses that can last for a period of time. Some deeds last as long as the Gunslinger has 1 Grit Point. '''Quick Draw: You can spend 1 Grit point to be 1st in initiative order and take your turn as normal if you were surprised. Sniper's Mark: You spend 1 Grit point and, as a bonus action, mark a creature that you can an see. You have advantage on all attack rolls with firearms against that creature. * This lasts for 1 minute or until the creature has 0 hit points, when the creature reaches 0 hit points you may use your bonus action on your next turn to move the mark to another creature until 1 minute is up. * This ability gives you an additional 1D6 damage against the marked creature Gunslinger’s Dodge: The Gunslinger gains an uncanny knack for avoiding danger. When an attack is made against the Gunslinger, they can spend 1 Grit point and their reaction to gain a +2 to AC against the attack. Targeting Shot: You can spend a Grit point to target a specific location when you make a ranged attack against a humanoid. If the attack misses, the Grit point is still lost. If the Gunslinger has multiple attacks for their Attack action, they can make multiple Targeted shots for 1 Grit point each. * Head – On a hit, the target takes normal damage, and has disadvantage on attacks for 1 round. * Torso – On a hit, the target takes normal damage and is pushed back 10 ft. * Arms – On a hit, the target takes normal damage and the foe drops 1 item of the Gunslinger’s choice. * Legs – On a hit, the target takes normal damage, and must make a Constitution Saving Throw. (DC = 5 + Damage Dealt) or is knocked prone. * Wings – On a hit, the target takes normal damage, and must make a Constitution Saving Throw. (DC = 5 + Damage dealt) or plummet 20 ft. Utility Shot: If the gunslinger has at least 1 grit point, he can perform all of the following utility shots. Each utility shot can be applied to any single attack with a firearm, but the gunslinger must declare the utility shot he is using before firing the shot. * Blast Lock: The gunslinger makes an attack roll against a lock within range. A lock's AC is decided by the DM. You deal double damage when you hit the lock with a firearm shot. * Shoot Unattended Object: The gunslinger makes an attack roll against a Tiny or smaller unattended object within the first range increment of her firearm. The AC of the object is determined by the DM. : As a recommendation, a Tiny unattended object has an AC of 5, a Diminutive unattended object has an AC of 7, and a Fine unattended object has an AC of 11. Bonus Shot: You can spend 1 or more Grit Points to fire an extra shots from your firearms equal to the number of Grit Points spend. Dash: You can spend 1 Grit point to make a Dash. Gun-fighting: '''At the 1st level, your attacks with pistols gain a +2 to the attack roll. '''Defensive Cover: At the 2nd level, you can take cover behind any nearby object or take the Dodge action as a bonus action. Special Ammunition: At the 2nd level, you gain the ability to craft special ammunition worth 1d4 of the desired damage type. At 8th level this is upgraded to 1d6, and at 14th level this is upgraded to 1d8. Arcane Infused Weaponry: At the 2nd level, your firearms deal additional weapon damage equal to your half your Wisdom modifier rounded up (minimum of +1), and are considered magical for purposes of overcoming resistance. Fireback: At the 3rd level, if an enemy misses you with a ranged attack, you can use your reaction to fire a shot back at it. By spending 1 grit point you can drop a bullet into your gun to perform this reaction if you do not have the bullets loaded, as part of the same reaction. Peacekeeper: When you choose this archetype at the 1st level, you may have your shots that would be lethal render the target unconscious instead. Peaceful Grit Regain: When you capture a target you may gain a grit point. Judgement: At the 3rd level, Peacekeepers are able to pronounce judgment upon their foes. At the 1st level, as an action choose a judgment to make and the Peacekeeper receives a bonus or special ability based on the type of judgment. At first, a Peacekeeper can use this ability once per Long Rest. With each archetype increase the Peacekeeper gains an additional use. Once activated, this ability lasts until the combat ends, at which point all of the bonuses immediately end. If the Peacekeeper become paralyzed, unconscious, or otherwise incapacitated, the ability does not end, but the bonuses do not resume until they can participate in the combat again. When the Peacekeeper uses this ability, select one type of judgment to make. As an action, they can change this judgment to another type. * Destruction: The Peacekeeper is filled with great wrath, gaining a +1 bonus on all weapon damage rolls. * Healing: The Peacekeeper is surrounded by a healing light, gaining fast healing 1. This causes the Peacekeeper to heal 1 point of damage each round as long as the Peacekeeper is alive and the judgment lasts. * Justice: This judgment spurs the Peacekeeper to seek justice, granting a +1 bonus on all attack rolls. * Protection: The Peacekeeper is surrounded by a protective aura, granting a +1 bonus to Armor Class. * Purity: The Peacekeeper is protected from the vile taint of their foes, gaining a +1 bonus on all saving throws. * Resistance: The Peacekeeper is shielded by a flickering aura, gaining 2 points of resistance against one damage type chosen when the judgment is declared. * Smiting: This judgment bathes the Peacekeeper’s weapons in a holy light. The Peacekeeper’s weapons deal an additional hit dice equal to the weapons hit dice. Equipment A set of fine clothes, a signet ring, a scroll of pedigree, a coin purse, a mace, a revolver, 600 bullets, a duster, half-plate armor, and an explorer's kit. CP: SP: GP: 3,534 PP: Description This is a description of your character. They have _ colored eyes and _ colored hair etc. Personality Traits: '''My favor, once lost, is lost forever. '''Ideals: ''Independence.'' I must prove that I can handle myself without the coddling of my family. (Chaotic) Bonds: '''I will face any challenge to win the approval of my family. '''Flaws: '''In fact, the world does revolve around me. Relationships '''Boney: '''Older brother '''Kibbles: Adopted brother